Player Reviews 2015
Player reviews for the 2015 season Tom Barrass (AFL: 3 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 16 games, 0 goals; WAFL reserves: 3 games, 0 goals) Made his senior WAFL debut early in 2015 and performed well above expectations. With injuries to senior key defenders he was called up to the AFL, playing three games, but his form dipped late in the year. Jamie Bennell (AFL: 9 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 4 goals) Found himself out of favour in 2015, often on the cusp of selection but behind players like Butler, Ellis and Nelson in the queue. Played just nine games and wasn't in the squad for the finals. Mitch Brown (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals) Expected to stand up in the absence of MacKenzie but joined him in rehab after doing his ACL in the opening quarter of the season. Sam Butler (AFL: 17 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) Despite a couple of his customary soft-tissue injuries, the sole remaining member of the 2006 premiership side managed to play a career-high 17 games and was an important member of the team's undersized defence. Damien Cavka (WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL reserves: 2 games, 3 goals) Rookie midfielder suffered a foot injury during the pre-season, and managed just a handful of mid-season games with East Perth before suffering a recurrence. Also needed ankle surgery but his troublesome foot may be career-threatening. Brant Colledge (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL: 16 games, 11 goals) Struggled to break into the senior side despite some prolific performances at WAFL level. Was an emergency 10 times but made just a solitary appearance, getting only a quarter of game time against the Cats. Unsurprisingly requested to be traded for more opportunities. Jamie Cripps (AFL: 25 games, 34 goals) Despite his form tailing off late in the season, had a career-best year as a defensive small forward. His 34 goals was good for fourth at the club, and he recorded more tackles than anyone bar Priddis. Jack Darling (AFL: 15 games, 26 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 5 goals) His start to the season was delayed by a foot injury, but quickly found form after being introduced mid-year. Had a disappointing end to the year, including a horror Grand Final performance. Liam Duggan (AFL: 12 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 4 games, 3 goals) Began his rookie season with East Perth but was quickly injected into the senior side, making his debut in Round 2. Often used as the sub, he impressed with his silky skills and willingness to hit the contest hard despite his slight stature. Played a dozen games straight, but his form tailed off and he was sent back to the Royals, where he unfortunately suffered a knee injury that ended his season early. Xavier Ellis (AFL: 15 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game, 0 goals) Suffered a hamstring injury during the NAB Challenge and took time to overcome that. Was a regular in the back six once he eventually returned to the senior side and his notoriously frail body seemed to hold up. Andrew Gaff (AFL: 25 games, 11 goals) A career-best year for the hard-running midfielder, who averaged nearly 30 possessions a game, was rewarded with the club champion award and selection in the All-Australian side for the first time. Brought up his 100th senior game midyear and the Grand Final was his 104th consecutive game, equalling the club record. Josh Hill (AFL: 22 games, 40 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 6 goals) Was seemingly destined for the scrapheap but got a chance early in the season and grabbed it with both hands, kicking 18 goals in his first half-dozen games to maintain his spot even after Darling returned to the line up. Finished the season with 40 goals, a career-high, and was rewarded with a new contract. Shannon Hurn (AFL: 25 games, 3 goals) Took over the captaincy at the start of the year but wasn't as dominant off half-back as in previous seasons, although that may in part have been due to being forced to play on bigger opponents in the absence of MacKenzie and Brown. Led the side to a Grand Final berth in his first year as skipper. Mark Hutchings (AFL: 13 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 5 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game, 1 goal) Had an interrupted pre-season due to a groin injury and made just one appearance (as the sub) in the first half of the year. Slowly worked his way into the midfield rotation after the bye and his form was good enough to keep vice-captain Selwood out of the side for the preliminary and grand final. Malcolm Karpany (WAFL: 16 games, 7 goals; WAFL reserves: 2 games, 1 goal) Given plenty of opportunities in the NAB challenge but the South Australian product hit a bump early in the season when he returned home for a funeral and had an extended stay. Showed good form with East Perth late in the year and the club made a show of faith by giving him a new two-year deal. Josh Kennedy (AFL: 25 games, 80 goals) A career-best year for the popular spearhead, who won the Coleman Medal in a canter and finished with 80 goals, the most by an Eagle since Scott Cummings' own Coleman Medal year in 1999, despite suffering an elbow injury mid-year and being forced to play with heavy strapping from then on. Won All-Australian selection (as vice-captain) and finished third in the best and fairest as well as taking home the Best Clubman trophy. Tom Lamb (AFL: 1 game, 1 goal; WAFL: 10 games, 17 goals; WAFL reserves: 2 games, 1 goal) The dreadlocked Victorian had a booming pre-season and made his senior debut in round 1, but after playing for the Royals the next week he went in for surgery on a knee ligament and missed a big chunk of the season. Returned to the WAFL seniors as a key forward and picked up some handy hauls. Mark LeCras (AFL: 25 games, 45 goals) Finally returned to something approaching his pre-knee injury form. Kicked 45 goals, second only to Kennedy, despite splitting his time between the forward line and midfield. Scott Lycett (AFL: 6 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 8 games, 13 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game, 0 goals) Expected to step into the side full-time after Dean Cox's retirement but lost his spot to Sinclair early and couldn't win it back. Injuries didn't help, as he battled osteitis pubis throughout the year and hurt his PCL the week after a strong showing against Hawthorn when both Naitanui and Sinclair were absent. Eric MacKenzie Reigning Club Champion injured his knee in a pre-season game against Carlton and missed the year. Dylan Main (WAFL: 11 games, 4 goals; WAFL reserves: 7 games, 2 goals) Another so-so year for the outside midfielder, again spending time in the Royals' reserves. Not helped by missing a chunk of games with a back injury. (Delisted) Chris Masten (AFL: 22 games, 2 goals) Playing generally on a wing, had a solid year until the late-season derby when he was controversially suspended for two weeks for biting the arm of Docker Nick Suban. Returned for the final round but injured his hamstring, resulting in him missing the opening final and being well below his best in the preliminary and grand finals. Patrick McGinnity (AFL: 9 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 5 goals) Spare parts player started the season as a defensive forward but lost his senior spot, then broke his wrist playing for East Perth. Returned to AFL action but was dropped again late in the year and was an emergency for the Grand Final. Jeremy McGovern (AFL: 20 games, 3 goals) In his second season of senior footy, was forced to play as a key back all year thanks to injuries and performed admirably, to the point he was in the extended All-Australian squad. Suffered a number of injuries of his own, most notably a hamstring issue that caused him to miss a month and an AC-joint injury that troubled him throughout the finals. Fraser McInnes (AFL: 7 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 8 games, 9 goals) Finally made his debut in his fourth season on the club's list, showing great promise as a lead-up forward early in the season. Dropped back to the WAFL when Darling returned from injury, then tore his hamstring which brought an early end to his season. Nic Naitanui (AFL: 23 games, 17 goals) Showed what he could do with a full fitness base, dominating the ruck all year. Was named in the extended All-Australian squad but left out of the final side when selectors opted not to pick a second ruckman. In a season of highs and lows, took Mark of the Year against Geelong but missed two games late in the year after his mother tragically passed away in Fiji. Jackson Nelson (AFL: 11 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 9 games, 4 goals) Late draft selection performed well beyond expectations, making his debut in the opening round after a strong NAB Challenge campaign. The medium defender played nine of the first ten games before dropping back to East Perth, adding another two games late in the year. Matt Priddis (AFL: 24 games, 7 goals) Had a better year statistically than his Brownlow-winning 2014 season, and was rewarded with All-Australian selection for the first time. Finished runner-up to Gaff in the Club Champion and went within a few votes of another Brownlow, ending up second behind Fremantle's Nathan Fyfe. Matt Rosa (AFL: 17 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal) Recovered from an early-season hamstring injury to play 17 games in the backline and on a wing. At times looked vulnerable to younger players going past him in the pecking order, spending a couple of weeks in the WAFL and starting both the preliminary final and grand final as the substitute. (Traded) Will Schofield (AFL: 21 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) Had an interrupted pre-season and then was thrown in the deep end thanks to injuries to MacKenzie and Brown. Took the opposition's best forward most weeks and was rarely beaten. Scott Selwood (AFL: 13 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 2 goals) Another injury-marred season with his ankle still troubling him. Played the opening round but missed a chunk of games thereafter and struggled for the rest of the season. Found himself outside the best 22 at the pointy end of the year and left to join Geelong under free agency after being named an emergency for the Grand Final. (Signed with Geelong) Dom Sheed (AFL: 23 games, 10 goals) Developed in leaps and bounds in 2015, becoming a regular member of the midfield, averaging just a touch under 20 disposals a game and finishing third in the Rising Star award. Brad Sheppard (AFL: 25 games, 3 goals) Turned in the best season of his career after settling in the backline. Regularly forced to punch above his weight against key forwards and did so with aplomb. Finished sixth in the best and fairest and was awarded Player of the Finals. Luke Shuey (AFL: 25 games, 24 goals) Had a very consistent year as a senior midfielder, averaging 23 possessions and nearly a goal a game to finish fourth in the Worsfold Medal. Was one of the Eagles' best in both finals against Hawthorn. Callum Sinclair (AFL: 20 games, 13 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) Breakout year for the mature-age ruckman, who displaced Lycett early in the season and kept him out of the side with strong form. Had a horror Grand Final but his big year caught the eye of opposition clubs keen for ruckmen, including the Swans. (Traded) Simon Tunbridge (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 4 goals) Barely seen after breaking his ankle in his only game at AFL level, then going in for shoulder surgery. Alec Waterman (WAFL: 8 games, 6 goals) Midfield prospect looked good in early part of the season before being struck down by glandular fever. Beau Waters Former vice-captain announced his retirement during the pre-season after failing to overcome a serious shoulder injury. Sharrod Wellingham (AFL: 24 games, 4 goals) Resurrected his career with a move to the backline that was a resounding success, his run and dash out of defence reminiscent of Wirrpanda at his peak. Elliot Yeo (AFL: 24 games, 18 goals) Thrown all over the ground in 2015, often pinch-hitting against bigger opponents in the backline but at his most dangerous when used as an explosive midfielder. Corey Adamson (WAFL: 11 games, 6 goals; WAFL reserves: 11 games, 2 goals) Former baseballer came along nicely in his first year back in footy, breaking into East Perth's senior side as an inside midfielder. Paddy Brophy (WAFL: 23 games, 1 goal) Irish recruit showed plenty of promise in an unfamiliar sport, locking in a spot in the Royals' backline for the whole season. Kane Lucas (WAFL: 21 games, 8 goals) Former Blue was elevated off the rookie list at the started of the year and in the mix for senior selection plenty of times but failed to play an AFL game. Form at East Perth was solid but unspectacular. Will Maginness Unsighted at any level as his second (and final) year at the club was destroyed by injury and a bout of glandular fever. (Delisted) Murray Newman (AFL: 2 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 14 games, 14 goals) Small forward looked good in his return from his jail stint, despite early season being interrupted by a finger tendon injury. Made two AFL appearances, his first since 2012, starting both as the substitute. Rowen Powell (WAFL: 13 games, 12 goals; WAFL reserves: 8 games, 11 goals) Former defender spent time in East Perth's reserves as he was trialled in new roles as a key forward and on a wing. Looked promising at times but was nevertheless delisted. (Delisted)